


Limbo

by MilaniMelania



Series: Spidey-pool, the beginning [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fights, Gay For You, Gay Sex, Heterosexuality, Love Triangles, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Other, Spideypool - Freeform, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilaniMelania/pseuds/MilaniMelania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After just making up from their fight Peter abruptly leaves Deadpool to make up with Mary Jane. Being taken for granted Wade begins to second guess his romance with Spiderman. Wade ultimately ends up in a circumstance against the vicious symbiote Carnage that he cannot fight his way out of. Spidey attempts to save him while regretting his prior choices...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limbo

Peter is jarred awake by Deadpool diving onto the bed knees first. Peter springs out of the bed and attaches himself to the wall next to Wade’s bed in alarm. He holds out his wrist in preparation to shoot a web.

“Heeeey chill out baby, I got us breakfast!” Deadpool says with a chuckle, he is dressed only in Deadpool patterned boxers and his mask.

“What the hell is wrong with you!?!” Peter exclaims while clutching his heart.

“You were sleep for a long time, I wanted to wake you up with a bang…you didn’t have to go all Spidey on me” Deadpool says with a wink while mimicking Peter

Peter climbs back down from the wall and calmly sits down next to Deadpool.

“What is this?” Peter asks with a smirk.

“I made breakfast burritos and mih-mosaaas!!” Wade replies while guzzling down a glass.

Peter smiles as he shakes his head at the silly merc, he grabs a breakfast burrito and begins to eat.

“Wow…these are actually good Wade” Peter says with a mouth full of food

“Yea, that Martha Stewart lady is good for somethin I guess”

“Wait, you watch Martha Stewart?” Peter asks in a humored tone while raising an eyebrow

“It was on Oobtube…don’t judge me! I gotta cook for mah mayne” Deadpool

 

Peter can’t help but grin as he leans over to kiss the infamous merc with the mouth.

“Yummy, that sure spices up the morning” Deadpool says with a grin as he grabs himself in between his legs. Deadpool lunges at Peter and pins him down on the bed. “Wade you’re gonna spill food and mimosas all over the bed”

“That’s what soap is for, now quiet your lips so I can smooch them” Deadpool says as he leans down to kiss Pete. Peter slides his hand down Wade’s stomach and grabs onto his thick penis.

Peter’s phone begins to ring as the heat turns up between the two buff bodies.

“Mmm, wait…Wade….” Peter murmurs as he pushes Wades face up with his palm. Pete gets up off the bed and Deadpool reaches over to slap his butt. Peter turns around and shoots a web at Deadpool’s mask as he walks to get his phone in the nude.

“You know I like it like dat! Don’t be too long loverrrrrr” Deadpool yells from the bedroom, he rolls over on his back waiting for Peter with his arms folded behind his head.

Peter grabs his phone and answers

“PARKER!”

“Hi, Mr. Jameson” Peter says reluctantly

“PARKER YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE IN MY OFFICE WITH THOSE PICTURES AT 11AM!!! YOU’RE FIRED!!” J.J. Jameson screams

“I’ll have the pictures on your desk this afternoon sir.” Peter replies

“GOOD! AND BRING ME SOME COFFEE!” J.J. Jameson screams as he hangs up the phone

Peter walks back into the room and finds Deadpool stretched across the bed with a heart shaped tortilla covering his man parts.

“Aroused?” Deadpool asks with a cheesy grin.

“What? How did you even have time to do that? I was gone for like 2 min---never mind, I have to go” Peter replies

“Why???” Deadpool asks disappointed

Peter walks over and sits on the bed while putting his legs back into his Spiderman costume.

“I have to go to work, I also left Mj in my apartment last night when I came to make up with you…she’s probably pissed”

“So what’s new!? I’ll see you later?” Deadpool asks with glee

“Maybe” Peter replies somewhat bummed out. He pulls his costume on and puts on his mask. Deadpool scratches his head and sits up.

“Smooches?” Deadpool asks as he holds out his arms for Spiderman’s embrace

“I’ll see you later Wade…” Spiderman says before leaping out of the window

Deadpool drops his arms as he sees the Spiderman leap from building to building outside of his window.

“You’re so mean Spidey” Deadpool quietly says to himself

 

Peter reaches his apartment and notices Mj is gone he has no time to worry about that while he rushes to change his clothes brush his teeth and grab his bag and camera. He rushes as fast as he can to JJ’s office carrying a steaming cup of coffee. Peter sits the coffee down and holds out the pictures as JJ turns around in his chair.

“These pictures better be good Parker” JJ says as he takes a sip from his coffee

“WHAT’S THIS!? Another hero, or a villain!?” JJ says with a surprised tone. Peter stares on blankly until he realizes what JJ just said and that he never took any pictures with anyone else.

“What?” Peter says as he grabs for some of the pictures. He notices in the background of most pictures was Deadpool making comical or heroic poses behind Spiderman. Peter’s mouth is ajar as he looks up at J Jonah.

“U—Uhh…Sir I—“Peter utters before being cut off

“THESE ARE GREAT PARKER! NOW WE’VE GOT THAT MENACE SPIDERMAN AND SOME OTHER JERK IN A RED COSTUME! GREAT WORK, MORE PICTURES LIKE THIS AND WE’LL SMASH THE OTHER PAPERS! NOW GET OUT.” JJ yells enthusiastically

“Ok…um, do I have my job back?” Peter asks with a confused tone

“WHAT!? YES! GET OUT BEFORE YOU’RE FIRED AGAIN!”

J Jonah swings around in his chair while looking at the pictures, Peter slowly backs away confused by the recent occurrence. He remembers basically ditching Mary Jane and rushes out of the Daily Bugle to find her at work. Peter runs his fingers through his hair and checks his breath, then walks over to MJ with a bouquet of flowers.

“Hey Mary Jane---look I know I’m a jerk for—“

“Pete!” Mj says enthusiastically while running over to Peter for a hug “Are these for me!?” she kisses him on the lips

“So…you’re not mad?” Peter asks reluctantly

“About what?”

“I kind of left you in my apartment last night, granted I had work but…I—felt bad” Peter replies confused

“I know your boss has been on you a lot recently, I figured you were out taking pictures or something…” Mary Jane says with a smile

“Right…” Peter says as he looks into her eyes. She leans up and gives him a quick kiss. “I’ll see you later Pete, I have to finish up here thanks for stopping by” She waves as she turns to walk away. Peter is relatively confused by everything that has happened today.

 

Later…

Deadpool slowly walks behind a young blonde woman, he covers her mouth then quickly grabs her and pulls her into an alley.

“Okay, if you don’t scream I’ll remove my hand from your mouth” Deadpool says with a nod

The girl instantly screams, Deadpool pulls out his gun on reflex and holds it to her head. She quickly stops screaming.

“Let’s try this again, you’re coming with me because I’m getting paid a lot of money to bring you home. So, this can be easy or you can be dead.”

“That’s not my home, I swear…please don’t do this Spiderman” The woman pleas with a shaky voice

Deadpool rolls his eyes and cracks his neck “Look—“ Deadpool is cut off by loud crashes and screams he sees people running away in fear from the alley, a red spiraling blur chases the crowd. “What the--?” The woman slowly tries to back away while Deadpool is distracted without looking he grabs her arm and shoots her.

“OUCH! What the hell!” She yells

“It’s just a tracking device…you didn’t think I’d really shoot you in the head did you!? But I should probably so see what this ruckus is about. Don’t die!” Deadpool says while running from the alley, he races into the street and sees a long spiraling fire red figure with large white eyes. Its body looks like a giant splatter of blood.

“What the fuck are you?” Deadpool says standing in the middle of the street. The figure quickly turns around and lets out a sharp screech.

“CAR--NAGE” the figure hisses

Deadpool reaches for his swords and rolls his shoulders back before charging at the amorphous red blob loosely shaped as a man.

 

Meanwhile…

Peter comes home to find Mary Jane standing in his living room with nothing but a thong and a skin tight t-shirt with a picture of Spiderman. She has a huge smile planted on her face.

“I figured since you’re always taking pictures of the guy you must be a fan” Mj says with a grin

Peter walks over and wraps his arms around Mary Jane’s waist, he kisses her lips.

“You know what would be really sexy Pete? If you got one of those replica Spiderman costumes! I’d love to see you in some skin tight spandex” Mary Jane says seductively as she squeezes his ass.

Peter chuckles “Yea…might be fun”

Peter proceeds to pick up Mary Jane and head over to his bedroom, before they make it Peter’s spidey senses begin to tingle as he hears a loud explosion across town. Peter places Mj down and races over to the window, he hears screams and gunshots.

“Oh my god…what is going on?” Mj says while standing behind Peter, he looks towards her.

“Stay here, I’m going to check on Aunt May” Peter says to Mj while running towards the door.

“Pete!” Mj yells before he slams the door

“Be careful….” Mj says to herself with a sigh, she sits on the window sill and watches the insanity unfold.

 

Deadpool slices through Carnage which seems to do nothing, the jello like pieces of flesh he cuts off pool together and re attaches itself to Carnage.

“My turn” Carnage says in a caustic inhuman tone

He holds up his arm which begins to form into a sharp spear. Carnage charges at Deadpool swiping at him with the sharp appendage. Deadpool takes a few slices to his arms and legs while dodging the alien monster. Deadpool stabs Carnage in the stomach but his sword seems to stop after a certain point. The symbiote wraps around his swords and begins to push it back out. Deadpool looks down perplexed before he can react Carnage wraps his tendrils tightly around Deadpool’s neck. Deadpool tries to grab his guns and tentacles spray from Carnage’s back and whip the guns from Deadpool’s holsters out of reach. The audience of terrified citizens watch on in horror as Carnage’s hold gets tighter around Deadpool’s neck lifting him off the ground. Deadpool tries to loosen the grip with his hands while hearing his neck and spine slowly crack. The crowd gasps and screams, Deadpool slowly looks down and realizes Carnage has used his free arm to impale his chest. Deadpool’s beating heart rests at the end of Carnage’s sharpened arm.

“Fuck” Deadpool says in a crackling exhausted tone

Carnage grins with his sharp fangs and flings Deadpool against the side of a car like a ragdoll. Carnage creeps closer to the crowd of onlookers when a web shoots him in the back of the head. The crowd rejoices with the sight of Spiderman who swings down between Carnage and the civilians.

“You’re not going to hurt anyone else”

Carnage opens his gaping, dripping mouth and sneers at Spiderman. Carnage begins to charge at Spiderman

“Catch!” Spiderman exclaims, he tosses an air horn at Carnage and webs it to his chest, this presses the button sounding it off. Carnage screeches and places his hands over his ears, he begins to swipe at Spiderman with his tendrils giving him a few cuts across his chest ripping through his costume. Spidey leaps over Carnage and kicks him in the back, as the monstrous symbiote begins to loose balance Spiderman shoots more webs at Carnage backing him up to a parked car. Spidey kicks the car and sets off the car alarm, Carnage continues to screech in agony from the loud sharp sounds while bound to the vehicle. The audience cheers on Spiderman he turns around and notices Deadpool lying motionless in the street, he runs over and kneels down. Deadpool slowly opens his eyes and looks up at Spiderman who gently caresses his forehead.

“That slimey son of a bitch…” Deadpool says while coughing up blood

“Why aren’t you regenerating!?!?” Spidey says in haste

“It’s been….slower…” Deadpool says before closing his eyes, one last breath escapes his lips.

“NO, DEADPOOL!” Spiderman screams

 

Deadpool dizzily opens his eyes and sits up, he’s floating through dark tunnel in a self-propelling boat. He looks around and sees a body of murky greenish water with what seems to be skeletons drifting in it. The boat reaches a type of shore, he steps out and walks outside of the opening at the end of the stream. He is suddenly outside its daylight, the sky is blue in a large lush field with a huge singular tree. Deadpool walks towards it and notices Death sashay around from the other side.

“Oh, hey beautiful” Deadpool says with optimism

“So we meet again Deadpool, this is what you get for being “good” she says with her sultry echoing voice

“You know I don’t mind coming to visit you” Deadpool says as he grabs her waist

“Which has been less and less…I’ve been watching you, with that brown haired boy” Death says while wrapping her arms around his neck

“Peter? Oh yea…he’s got a girlfriend or whatever, you know I miss you babe” Deadpool says as he leans in to kiss her. She strokes his large strong arms and grazes her hand along his masked face.

“You love him” She replies

“I—ah” Deadpool mutters before being cut off

“You may need this darling” She holds up his beating heart in her right hand

“But, I wanna stay…you understand me…” Deadpool says with a disappointed tone

“And you are someone who does not stay dead forever, it’s time to go home Wade Wilson…” 

Death shoves Deadpool’s heart into his chest cavity, a light flashes and Deadpool juts up realizing he’s lying in his own bed. He looks over and notices Peter crying at his bedside still dressed in his Spiderman costume without the mask. Peter looks up and happily springs towards Deadpool hugging him tightly.

“A little easier, dying kind of hurts” Deadpool says painfully

“I’m sorry…I didn’t think you were going to come back…” Peter says with eyes full of tears

“Were you crying? Baby I’m good…I’m alive again” Deadpool says reassuringly, he pulls Peter closer to him and kisses his head.

“Don’t ever leave me again, I didn’t think you could die.” Peter says with a nervous twinge to his voice.

“Sometimes it happens…but I definitely come back afterwards”

“What happened to that thing that killed me?” Wade asks

“He escaped my webbing before S.H.I.E.L.D. could come and retrieve him, hopefully they can catch him” Peter replies

Deadpool grins at Peter and holds him closely, he kisses Peter’s lips. Peter pulls off his own top and crawls in the bed next to Wade. Peter wraps Wade’s arm around him, Deadpool looks down at Peter and says

“So you were really scared huh?”

“Of course I was scared, I don’t know what I’d do if you were gone” Peter replies

“Well….what about the red head?” Wade asks

“I don’t know…it makes me feel like an asshole when I’m with you and lying to her, but at the same time I can’t tell how I feel. I know I care about her but you make me feel something I’ve never felt…with anyone. This just seems right.”

Peter caresses Wade’s thigh with his hand and slowly runs it along his warm palpitating penis. Peter gazes into Wades eyes then removes the blanket, Deadpool nestles his head in the pillow as Peter continues to stroke his growing member. Peter leans down to engulf Deadpool’s penis into his mouth, Deadpool folds one arm behind his head and rests the other on the back of Peter’s. Deadpool moans and begins the thrust his hips pushing his dick farther into Peter’s throat. Peter bobs his head back and forth quickly bringing Wade to the brink of ecstasy then stops.

“Wah? No, baby don’t stop…” Deadpool begs

Peter places his hands on either side of Wades face, he lifts the base of Deadpool’s mask up with his thumbs and leans in to kiss Wade’s smooth plump lips. Peter stretches his leg over Deadpool’s body sitting onto his rock hard muscular stomach. They make out and Wade turns Peter’s head to lick his neck, he then begins to suck on Peter’s neck tightly in attempts to give him a hickey. Peter tries to push him back

“No marks Wade” Peter says before Wade gently slides himself into Peter’s trembling entrance. Peter instantly forgets what he was just saying and lets out a moan. “You’re not playing fair” Peter murmurs sensually, Wade holds Peter down onto his dick while he continues to suck on Pete’s neck. Wade releases Peter’s neck and sloppily licks off his remaining saliva leaving a large purple hickey. He smirks looking up at Peter riding him in complete elation. Deadpool grinds his hips while Peter slams up and down on his cock, Wade reaches up and places two fingers in Peter’s mouth. Peter suckles on Deadpool’s fingers while resting one hand on Wade’s strong undulating chest. Deadpool removes his fingers and places both hands on Peter’s hips as he pounds Pete’s ass from below. The lovers moan in unison as Wade ejaculates inside of the Spiderman. Wade puts his hand on the back of Peter’s neck and pulls him down for a kiss. Peter lies down next to Wade and rests his head on the mercenary’s chest. Deadpool catches his breath and looks over at the night sky outside of his window for a brief moment Death and the time he spent with her crosses his mind. Peter slightly moves his head on Deadpool’s chest and Wade looks down.

“I was so scared…to lose you, like terrified. I don’t think you know how much you mean to me.” Peter says

“Maybe not…” Deadpool replies softly

Wade tenderly massages Peter’s head as he listens

“I just want to make sure your heart never stops again…you stay with me ok?” Peter says while he places his hand over Wade’s heart. 

 

“forever baby…” Wade whispers as he begins to close his eyes. Peter lifts up and notices Deadpool has nodded off, he kisses Wade’s lips then reaches over to turn off the bedside lamp.


End file.
